Scary Movie (Film Series)
Scary Movie *David Keegan - Drowning after being repeatedly hit on the head *Drew Decker - Stabbed to death by Ghostface after her parents run her over *Unknown Male Teenager - Shot to death by Gail Hailstorm while distracting her during a news report *Greg Phillipe - Throat slashed by Ghostface *Cindy's Grandma - Accidentally crushed by a piano pushed down the stairs by Cindy Campbell *Bobby's Mother - Suffered a Heart Attack (Deleted Scene) *Buffy Gilmore - Decapitated by Ghostface, who later threw her away *Teacher - Commits suicide by jumping *Heather's Boyfriend - Killed off-screen by Ghostface *Heather - Stabbed to death. *Kenny - Killed off-screen (Though he survives in a deleted scene) *Brenda Meeks - Attacked by a crowd at a cinema *Tina - Crushed by an automatic garage door *Dookie - Slashed to death during Ghostface's freestyle *5 Stoners - Slashed to death during Ghostface's freestyle *Tanya Congeniality - Stabbed to death by Ghostface *Shorty Meeks - Shot in the chest by Bobby Prinze *'Bobby Prinze' - Stabbed to death by Ray Wilkins *'Ray Wilkins' - Stabbed to death by Ghostface/Doofy Gilmore Scary Movie 2 *Megan Voorhees - Shot in the head by Father McFeely *Male and Female Student - Ran over by a truck when they don't split the pole *'Clown' - Raped to death by Ray *'Killer Weed Plant' - Dragged out window by Hugh Kane's Ghost *Professor Oldman - Killed by Caroline's ghost *Alex Monday - Hugh Kane's ghost crushes her with a chandelier *'Hugh Kane's Ghost' - Died prior to film but ghost is defeated with Dwight Hartman's device *'Hanson' - Accidentally ran over by Shorty Meeks Scary Movie 3 * Tabitha - Drowned in a well prior to the film by her mother * Tabitha's Mother - Suicide by jumping * Annie Logan - Bisected at the waist in a car crash * Katie - Killed offscreen by Tabitha * Becca - Killed offscreen by Tabitha * Josh - Killed offscreen by Tabitha (Mentioned Only) * Simon Cowell - Shot to death by Gangsters * Brenda Meeks - Killed during a struggle by Tabitha; Corpse blown up by George Logan * Sue's Dog - Ran over by George Logan (Mentioned Only) * Simon - Crashed his car * Jamal - Killed offscreen by Tabitha (Mentioned Only) * Michael Jackson - Pushed from two story window by Tom Logan * Nude Couples - Killed offscreen on the beach (Mentioned Only) * Alien - Had fallen to the ground and was eaten by Presidents Harris and his friends (Mentioned Only) * Two Aliens - Ran over by President Harris * U-God,Method Man,Raekwon,Master P,Macy Gray,Redman,The RZA,And 3 Gangsters - Shot to death in a gunfight * Alien - Decapitated with shovel by Mahalik * Tabitha (Ghost) - Knocked back down into the well accidentally by President Harris * Cody Keller - Accidentally ran over by the MJ Alien Scary Movie 4 * George Logan - Snapped his neck against a chair * Abitration and Spectator - Killed in the wrestling match * Toshio - Crushed by a referee, but revived as a ghost * Dr Phil - Presumably died of heart attack after cutting off his foot * Shaquille O Neall - Suffocated in poisonous gas * Tom's Cat - Thrown out a window by Tom * Tom Logan - Fell out a window, crushing his penis * Ed - Crushed by a container * Woman - Disintegrated by a tripod * Man - Disintegrated by a tripod * Woman With Coat - Disintegrated by a tripod so another woman could get her clothes * 3 Gangsters - Disintegrated by Tripod * Marvin And His Assistant - Disintegrated by a tripod * Mahalik's Grandma - Punched several times and thrown into the sewer by Mahalik * Paraglider - Shot twice by Tom * Japanese Man - Stabbed himself * Soldiers - Disintegrated by Tripod * Michael Jackson - Disintegrated four times by a tripod * Henry Hale - Stabbed twice by Ezekiel * Tripod Martians '- Succumbed to the STDs Brenda gave them * '''Zoltar the Saw Doll '- Succumbed to the STDs Brenda gave him * 'Billy the Saw Doll '- Presumably fell to his death inside the tripod * James Earl Ray - Ran over by a bus Scary Movie 5 * Charlie Sheen - Thrown into a camera by Lindsay Lohan (Dream) * Mia, Natalie, David, and Eric - Possessed and multilated several times by the Book Of The Dead * '''Mama - Thrown off a cliff by Jody and eaten by a shark * Charlie Sheen - Ran over by Lindsay Lohan Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Film series Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Aliens